The True Story of Aramis Aeonheart as Told by Alteo Gold-King
by Void Of Eternal Darkness
Summary: A little tale of my oc before he was known by the name of Alteo. I really suck at summaries but I hope you'll read and enjoy the story
1. Prologue

Prologue

 _It's been some time since I restored peace, defeated Prince Charming and restored peace to the Enchanted Forest. Virgo and I returned to Cair Paravel to rule over the lands somewhere we both felt comfortable. Belgarion's getting older now…Even though he's from twenty years in the future and the current timeline Belgarion is still only a baby I still can't help but feel a little old when I look into my son's eyes. He reminds me so much of myself even though his upbringing was vastly different to my own. Even as I look upon the peace each one of us has I kind of still feel pangs that my adventuring days are pretty much over now._

 _Perhaps its time that I let the next generation become the heroes now. Enough of my ramblings. I suppose my age is getting to me more than I actually expected. I blame Althea. James has grown from the boy abandoned by Zelena into something I could've never imagined at all. We've all changed in some ways but there are others that will always stay the same._

 _Now I'm going to tell you a story of a time before I knew about any of the people who are in my life right now…Before a time that Alteo Gold-King even existed. A time of heartache and despair for lonely travelling people who would one day become known as the Gypsies. The time where I knew not of any magic apart from my own and I had no idea that the spirit of Aslan now resided in me._

 _Where assumed witches were burned at the stakes and the law worked to crush everyone's sprits._

 _In all my years I'd never experienced any world like this one. I'd never faced something quite as horrific as this…all the bloodshed…all the loss…It was almost too much for even me to handle. But nonetheless I fear if I don't end here I'm going to be blabbing on forever and I'll never get anywhere. This my friends is the tale of Aramis Aeonheart._

Excerpt from the Book of Aslan by Alteo Gold-King


	2. The Rebels

Chapter One: The Rebels.

Ever since he was young Aramis had been different from other Romani people. Even when they left the old land for Paris it was quite clear that he was special. The nine year old could move objects without touching them, start fires simply by willing it to be so and most incredulously of all he could heal any injuries just by deeming that the person was worth it. However when they arrived in Paris Aramis, like the rest of his people was dubbed a servant of the devil and had orders laid against him to be executed by the 'power of the law'.

Now right from a young age Aramis had felt a strong sense of justice and when he was labelled that by Augustus Frollo the child had been beyond angry and he simply responded by casting a searing flame which burned half of the original judge of Paris' face to nothing but an ashen, dishevelled skin that most people would cringe upon seeing. From that moment Augustus had an insane hatred of Aramis and his only goal even more than to destroy the Romani Empire was to slay that insolent child. As the years turned Paris fell further and further into chaos and always seemingly at the center of it all was, you guessed it, Aramis himself.

The blond haired male dived behind a trash can in the alleyway and the seventeen year old looked to the older romani man and said softly "I can't keep doing this, I can't keep up this running charade...It's too harsh on my body father"."Would you rather we died Aramis?" "N..no of course not papi, we can not afford to die". "Then we must keep running to remain alive" Aramis' father reasoned "And because of your issues with Judge Frollo you have the biggest of any target on your Romani backside son".

Aramis sighed once more then looked into his father's eyes "What if we found a place, somewhere underground?" "An Underground Fortress?" the boy's father laughed "You've got a gigantic imagination kid"."One day Papi I will free Paris from the control of that tyrant so that our people may live in peace like any other". "If you say so Aramis".

The two escaped that day and hid out in tents outside of the cities borders like they did many a time. Aramis was talking to two others on the lowers of the tent and whispered "We can do this with or without them" he said firmly.

"And how do you we propose we do that?" Jean-Claude Trouillefou asked his best friend.

"We need to sneak a couple of swords" Aramis responded "But we can't get them from guards' The blond let out a small sigh then reaching a conclusion he nodded then muttered "You guys meet me outside once everyone's gone to sleep".

"We're really going to try and do this alone what makes you think that this is at all possible?"

"Rich People can't fight for themselves" Aramis smirked.

Once Night had fallen over Paris he quickly dressed in a simple tunic and snuck out as quietly as possible while carrying three swords then handed one to his sixteen year old best friend and their fifteen year old accomplice.

"Ready?" Aramis asked them both.

"Ready" Jean-Claude and Valik agreed readying their swords.

The three boys crept silently along the camp before rushing back into the city. Luckily it was about four hours before dawn right now and there weren't many guards around...or so they thought. Suddenly a blade rushed towards Jean-Claude's back and luckily it was parried in the knick of time by Valik or it was quite likely that the boy would be dead.

"Not so fast Gypsy Scum" The guard drawled.

"Kill him!" Aramis hissed at Valik but the shorter boy was paralyzed with fear. Before Aramis could react however a blade was already shoved roughly through the guards chest.

"That's for trying to murder me you fucking bastard!" Jean-Claude growled.

"That was strangely out of character..." Valik murmured.

"Is it bad that I enjoyed that?" the sixteen year old said with the beginnings of a sadistic grin.

"Not at all" Aramis smirked "Come on, we'd better go before we get the attention of anyone else".

The male raised his dark forest green hood and glared in the way of the rich people's court. He slipped through several alleyways with Jean-Claude and Valik in tow and they rushed towards the door as fast as their legs could carry them. As soon as they were inside Aramis let out a relieved sigh "Okay we're inside now according to my estimate this place will be riddled with guards. I'll do most of the work with my magic but kill If you need to and I mean it. No hesitation".

"O..okay" Valik stammered.

"I absolutely adore the sound of that" Jean-Claude spoke, his menacing expression growing greatly.

Aramis stepped forward and cloaked his hands in flames. The male's expression gaunt and serious, he was looking for openings in any sort of opening to the defences..

"INTRUDERS!"

Aramis whipped round to see an entire squadron of guards rushing towards them with weapons raised. The male sighed and said "I was hoping for a simple meet and greet looks like it's not going to happen right now...boys let's have some fun".

Jean-Claude wasted no time in attacking as many soldiers as he possibly could taking them down with ease. it was amazing how much more skilled the romani boy was then his opposition even though they had received years and years of, sub-par admittedly but nonetheless, training. Beside him Valik wasn't fairing too badly either and Aramis being a magician was able to take down multiple targets at once; he shot flames in every direction somehow managing to weave them around his comrades and down all the soldiers.

"how the hell did we just do that?" Valik asked surprised.

"Sheer Dumb Luck" said a voice from behind them.

"Y...You're Romalda Frollo...You're Judge Frollo's sister..."

"Right you are pathetic boy and I'm going to take great pleasure in executing you".

"Stay back" Aramis told Jean-Claude and Valik.

He drew flames into his hands even more powerful than before and readied himself for the biggest fight of his young life.

Soon the female rushed him and Aramis attempted dodge but she was too fast and the female managed to land a clean hit. The young sorcerer screamed out in pure agony. Then a second later his agony turned to rage, the flames in his hands exploded into the air forming the shape of a Phoenix and it charged his enemy exploding right in front of her. It was enough of a distraction for Aramis to grab his sword and drive it through her stomach.

Over the next few weeks the Gypsies transferred into the new underground homes and built their own village down there. The judge had searched for weeks for a way to get in but he had eventually given up and decided to wait until he could snuff them out then kill them one by one with their satanic ways. But he couldn't fool himself. He knew exactly who was behind this "I will find you Aramis Aeonheart and I will make sure you die".

In the Underground the Gypsies were gathered around the three boys as they'd been trying to figure out the best way to either punish or reward them for what they had done.  
"I've come to a decision" the village elder said "In this which I have dubbed the Court of Miracles, the Romani have found their new leaders, The Romani Princes Jean-Claude and Valik but most of all we have found our new ruler, our new Emperor: The Romani Emperor Aramis Aeonheart".

The three boys gasped but couldn't help sending grins towards each other.

"This is a big responsibility boys, do not let me down" the elder spoke.

"We will try our best not to my liege" Aramis said softly with a proud smile on his face.

"War may come some day but tomorrow we shall hold our coronation for the new emperor. All hail Aramis Aeonheart!'

"ALL HAIL ARAMIS AEONHEART! LONG LIVE THE EMPEROR!"

/End Chapter, Hope you liked it!


End file.
